


【绯闻女孩AU/盾铁冬叉】Manhattan

by Rumless



Series: Gossip girl au [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: 上东区根本没有所谓的秘密，而Gossip girl将会无情地公开揭露那些不为人知丑闻，比如：巴恩斯家和史塔克家儿戏般的婚约。





	【绯闻女孩AU/盾铁冬叉】Manhattan

**Author's Note:**

> 绯闻女孩au，ABO设定  
> cp：盾铁，冬叉，冬铁（除了婚约和日常斗嘴没有然后了），叉铁叉（慎入，不能阻止Omega们互撩），盾叉（纯老叉调戏童子军）  
> 预警：NC-17，伪4ways，咬，双O互动，慎入

 

_Hey, upper east siders, gossip girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous life of Manhattan’s elites. And who am I? That’s a secret I’ll never tell. You know you love me, XOXO, gossip girl!_

 

****Manhattan** **

_早上好，上东区贵族们。绯闻女孩在此！不知道是否有人计算过从 布鲁克林到曼哈顿上东区的距离？ 没有也没关系，我可以直接告诉你 们 ，我想说的绝对 不是几个街区 或者 半个小时车程，而是几百亿美金身家。 记住，这根本就不是差距。是无法逾越的鸿沟。毕竟来自布鲁克林的孤独男孩可不会摇身一变成为全美首富的乘龙快婿，但孤独男孩的哥们可就说不准了。让我们祝愿恶少J的伴郎会是史上最好的男人*。XOXO, gossip girl!_

年轻的金发阿尔法徘徊在宅邸门口，焦急地等待着。他原地踱步了一会儿，掏出手机拨了一个号码，然而电话那头除了忙音，只有机械化电子音毫无起伏且毫无歉意的道歉。为此，金发阿尔法沮丧地揪了揪自己的头发，一时间蹲也不是，站也不是，“巴基，你到底去哪了！”

今天巴恩斯、史塔克两家联姻的日子，然而巴恩斯家的大少爷詹姆斯·巴恩斯却从订婚宴前一天晚上彻夜未归，直到了订婚宴当天下午一点多才后知后觉醉醺醺的出现。“史蒂夫……史蒂夫你怎么在这？找你一晚上了！走！跟我再去喝一杯！”来人只穿着件单薄的衬衫，也不知道是不是故意的，扣子没扣齐，领子已经不成样子，领带更是已经歪到了背后，就连脸上都还有个明显的口红印，那一身酒气更是证明他刚刚经历了多么风流潇洒的一晚。

“你去哪了？要不是公主殿下让我一直帮你打掩护，上将都快发火了！”史蒂夫赶紧一把将巴基拉住，避开花园，从厨房绕过前厅，最终抵达二楼房间，“你赶紧去梳洗一下，上将要是闻到你这一身酒气，指不定还要怎么发火呢！”

巴基路都走不直，去浴室的一路上跌跌撞撞，活生生磕了好几下，龇牙咧嘴地揉着腿，却还是开口逗史蒂夫，“你就这么期待我娶安东尼？”

史蒂夫几乎是吓到了，他猛地退了一步，费劲全力才站稳了，“你乱说什么呢！安东尼可是你的未婚夫，你们可是娃娃亲。”

“娃娃亲？得了吧！两个老家伙多喝了两杯，一拍脑袋的醉话，你倒真当箴言了！再说了，你又不是不知道我和安东尼是什么关系……”巴基也没脱掉那一身累赘，直接倒进了浴缸，顺势溅了史蒂夫一身。

“嗨！这可是我今晚的礼服！”

“那你就穿我的，连洞房都他妈的替我进得了！”

“巴基！你这话说的成何体统！被上将听到了可怎么好！”

正如Gossip girl上流传的那样，对于好哥们的婚事，史蒂夫是完全不赞同的。崇尚自由民主的史蒂夫的确不赞同包办婚姻，但这根本不是重点。在这方面，Gossip girl总是过分灵敏，能让史蒂夫·罗杰斯重色轻友的只有史塔克家的独子托尼·史塔克，巴基的未婚夫。

詹姆斯·巴恩斯，也就是史蒂夫所说的的“巴基”，他总说自己是“布鲁克林小王子”，一个典型的玩世不恭的纨绔子弟，上东区出了名的恶少，父亲巴恩斯上将的眼中钉，母亲威妮弗蕾德公主的心头肉。每天的日常就是一入夜就开着超跑直奔夜店开始一夜春宵，只是单纯的夜不归宿都算事小。而史塔克家的独苗是个欧米伽，安东尼·史塔克，十五岁考进麻省理工学院电子工程系。那聪明的头脑，让整个上东区的欧米伽们望尘莫及。嫁给巴恩斯家的恶少实在是委屈他了，倒不是说史蒂夫有多嫌弃自己的好哥们，只是……托尼值得更好的，最起码不是被阿尔法冷落独守空房，还得忍受他隔夜的酒气。

“你说……我们今晚一起翘了晚宴，怎么样？”围着浴巾的巴基漫不经心地提议着，但立马就遭到了史蒂夫的否决。

“我不去可以。但你不去，让托尼以后怎么见人？”

史蒂夫一向不喜欢宴会，和上东区的那群小欧米伽们周旋几个小时，还不如待在画室里，画上一天的画。但，今天他必须去。巴恩斯上将要他压都把巴基压去。不去，完不成任务，难以交差。去了，看到托尼另嫁他人，心痛难忍。而巴基是只派对生物，一到宴会上就立马拿出了最迷人的微笑。要不是已和托尼有了婚约，绝对要被围得里三层外三层，没有哪个前女友前男友冲上来泼他一脸马提尼都算他命大。

于是，现在唯一郁闷的，只剩史蒂夫了。

史蒂夫对围在身边的欧米伽名媛们没兴趣，他近乎痛苦地看着自己最好的哥们和托尼跳华尔兹。正值青春的棕发欧米伽看起来特别开心，和巴基有说有笑的，般配得史蒂夫都找不出拆散他们的由头。史蒂夫叹着气，强忍着心痛滞留在阳台，边吹冷风让自己冷静冷静，边画画转移注意力。史蒂夫从小就喜欢托尼，虽然这只是他一厢情愿的秘密，就连好哥们巴基都不知道。儿时的史蒂夫又瘦又小，就是跟在巴基身后的小尾巴。那会儿巴基还没完成转化，更是被母亲当小欧米伽养，成日里只会在欧米伽堆里厮混。以至于跟着巴基到处去的史蒂夫，成了他们中除了娜塔莎，唯一的阿尔法。巴基的母亲威妮弗蕾德公主还曾幻想着有一天自己的小吉米能嫁给史蒂夫。但史蒂夫并不愿意。那会儿的他满心满眼都是巴基那群欧米伽玩伴中那个有着一头棕色卷发的男孩。那个男孩就是托尼。那时的托尼年纪尚小，还没展现出自己在机械方面的天赋，他用那焦糖般甜美的大眼睛盯着史蒂夫，向他讨一个拐角餐车里买来的不到一美金的甜甜圈。史蒂夫永远都记得那时的托尼，刚开始学画画的他，第一次用自己笨拙的笔画下了自己心爱的小欧米伽。从此，史蒂夫有了一本画册，里边画的都是托尼。微笑的，得意的，戴墨镜的，调皮捣蛋的，认真组装机械的，大口吃芝士堡的……一整本都是托尼。抚摸着画册上朝自己讨甜甜圈的欧米伽，史蒂夫露出了今晚第一个发自内心的微笑……

“哇哦！”身后传来了一声发自内心赞叹，“这是我小时候吧！你把我画得真好看！”

史蒂夫整个人都僵住了——是托尼。

他怎么在这？

“我能看看吗？”托尼微微一笑，指了指史蒂夫手机的画册，连那双焦糖色的眸子都眯成了好看的弧度，长睫毛投下的阴影都让史蒂夫沉醉。

他真好看……

看托尼看呆了，以至于等史蒂夫反应过来的时候，自己已经把画册递了出去。

“甜心，老实告诉我，是你把我画得这么好看？还是……”托尼猛地凑近过来，近得史蒂夫都能闻到他身上那带着奶香的巧克力味，“我本来就长得这么好看？”

史蒂夫刚想回答，却被突然推门进阳台的巴基撞破了，后者吹了个口哨，“哇哦！两位楼上请？我房间借你们用用。”

史蒂夫的脸刷的红了，反倒是托尼不怒反笑，“犯不着，留着你自己和小吉米用吧！”

“那可真是谢谢你关心本少爷的屌了！”巴基语出惊人，吓得史蒂夫都说了句“注意言辞”制止他，免得巴恩斯家大少爷继续飙出点不绅士的用词。平日里也就算了，还有欧米伽在呢！怎么能这么说话！直到托尼摔门走了，巴基这才得以上来搭着史蒂夫的肩，“想不到啊，哥们！你喜欢托尼？”

史蒂夫简直吓坏了，撬巴基的墙角，被老爸知道了，还不得气出心肌梗。只是史蒂夫还没来得急回答，就听到巴基发出了庆祝声，“太棒了！我还不想娶安东尼呢！”

“……”

巴基似乎对这个结果非常满意，他没心情等到晚宴结束，就兴高采烈地拉史蒂夫落跑去夜店。然而，一进酒吧巴基难得重色轻友的抛下了史蒂夫——“布鲁克林小王子”沦陷了。在看到了坐在吧台抽烟的黑发欧米伽的那一刻，巴基眼睛都直了！瞧啊！无论是叼烟的姿势，还是呼出烟雾的表情，简直辣到不行。不一会儿已经有不少阿尔法围在那个欧米伽身边，难得如此有个性的欧米伽把自己别在后腰的枪拍在桌上，骂道，“都他妈的给老子滚蛋！”桌上那杯曼哈顿都因此受到牵连，无辜地震了一下。那略带意大利腔调的尾音，瞬间把巴基的魂都勾走了。看到辣成这样的欧米伽，巴基还是不怕死地蹭了过去。那黑发欧米伽盯着巴基思考着这家伙是不是脑子不好使，到底要不要立马落跑，免得被傻子盯上。那双在吧台微弱灯光下泛着淡金的眸子，闪过一丝“见鬼了”，他甚至都还没把吧台上的枪收起来。

“你好，詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”巴基把黑卡往桌上一拍，露出自以为最迷人的微笑，朝那明显比他年长不少的欧米伽伸出手，“喝什么？我买单。”

黑发男人瞄了巴基一眼，迟疑了几秒，“噗呲”一声笑了出来，他把枪别回了后腰，伸手摸了把巴基那还有几分婴儿肥的包子脸，“小崽子，你发育了吗？别打扰爹地喝酒。”

“我叫你爹地，你跟我走吗？”巴基敏锐的直觉让他一瞬间抓住了黑发欧米伽的胃口， 他顺势抓过黑发欧米伽的手，按在了自己裆上，“怎么样？”

黑发欧米伽挑了挑眉，不动声色地舔了一下唇，眼底闪过一丝得逞，“乖，叫爹地。”

巴基就这么把人带回了家，他甚至都不知道那个黑发欧米伽叫什么。管他叫什么！能操就行！看那腹肌，那窄腰，那翘臀……穿件纯黑色的紧身T恤都辣得不行！还有那性感的胡渣，看似禁欲的背头，一缕逃脱禁锢的发丝耷拉在额角，更别提那带着异域风情的语调，天啊！那家伙是出来卖的吧！虽然年纪可能稍微大了点，但管他呢，床技好就行！看这长相这身段只怕不是头牌，也要价不低！反正稳赚不亏，唯一需要提防的只剩Gossip girl的诸多线人了。

因此，为了防止被老爸发现，巴基提出和史蒂夫交换房间。反正也不是第一次，后者二话不说也就同意了，只是交代别玩太过火被发现，自觉去了巴基的房间。然而，等巴基将人带进史蒂夫的房间，还没来得及和新得的意大利美人吻到一块，就整个人僵住了，“托尼？你他妈的怎么在这？”

托尼也明显愣住了，但高材生就是不一样，棕发欧米伽反应极快，话锋一转，就把矛头指向了巴基，“我不在这，怎么知道你刚和我订完婚，就敢带情人回来了？”

“这又没外人，懒得跟你吵！史蒂夫在我房间，你去找他吧！”巴基把黑发欧米伽安置在沙发里，“别说我不给你机会。”

坐在床上的托尼只穿着件衬衫，他晃悠着双腿，直截了当地拒绝了，“想得美，我才不去你房间呢！”

 

Oops!看来我们“新婚燕尔”的小A，还在为几小时前的事耿耿于怀！赌神J可别忘了，11再大也压不过个1！就算是意大利扑克，最大的花色也还是“剑”*。

 

“……”巴基沉默了两秒，自知自己在斗嘴这个方面不及托尼，只得转身对在沙发上玩手机的欧米伽说了句，“等我一会儿！”就这么出了房门。黑发欧米伽倒也没说什么，也没抱怨被冷落，只是面无表情地点点头。哪知巴基一走，他立马起身朝托尼走了过去。

“Ciao~如果是我，可不会把未婚夫留给个陌生人。”

意大利语？这让托尼一瞬间提起了兴趣，“嗨~帅哥！”他朝黑发男人微微挑眉，“你猜怎么着，我也有那么点意大利血统。”

“哦~我以为你最起码会跟爹地调调情，而不是来个别样的自我介绍。”

男人语调里刻意残留的亚平尼调调，让托尼更加兴奋，“说的也是……你的名字一定和你的信息素一样性感。我猜。”

“布洛克·朗姆洛。”黑发男人微微一笑，亲吻了托尼的手背，顺势坐到了床边。

托尼被逗乐了，他翻身爬了起来，毫不避讳地坐到了布洛克腿上，“告诉我，是意大利人都这么性感，还是……只有你？”就算是个欧米伽，又被玛利亚包装成上东区“名媛”，但也改变不了托尼那风流成性的本质。毕竟有其父必有其子，霍华德在这方面向来当仁不让。这大概也是霍华德急于把托尼嫁出去的原因，毕竟史塔克家可不想父子两代同时被娱乐小报的狗仔盯上。

布洛克微微挑眉，伸手摸了把托尼的脸庞，“你知道意大利的国旗是什么颜色吗？”

托尼思考了两秒，回答道，“绿白红？为什么……突然这么问？”

布洛克勾起嘴角，笑容里略带痞气，“因为……我想看你思考时，眼睛里闪烁的星星。”下一秒，布洛克的枪口已经抵在托尼的腰上。

在踏进这个房间的那一刻，布洛克一瞬间明白什么叫“踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫”。几分钟前布洛克还在纠结于见到了托尼那恶少未婚夫，到底要用什么理由才能接近托尼。毕竟没有谁胆敢把正室和情人放在一间屋子里，没想到这个徒有其表的恶少巴恩斯，就是个大傻子。看着眼前这个有着一双焦糖色眸子的棕发欧米伽，布洛克差点没乐得大笑出声。托尼·史塔克，便是布洛克来纽约的主要目的——价值一千万的目标。

“啊哦！”托尼自然是吓到了，心里暗骂巴恩斯什么人都往家里带，但还是保持面前的冷静，“这可不是我期待的那枪管！”

“不好意思，跟我走一趟吧，巧克力甜心！”布洛克微笑着，不动声色地把枪收回后腰，“爹地可不想弄疼你。”

“跟你走？你要带我私奔吗？我今天刚订婚……”托尼眨了眨那双漂亮的大眼睛，装出富家欧米伽惯有的不谙世事，他晃了晃右手，中指上有个精致的订婚戒指，“如果你看新闻或者Gossip girl的话，大概知道今晚是我和吉米的订婚宴……”

“那就尴尬了，情人遇上了正妻？”布洛克当然知道史塔克家和巴恩斯家的婚约，还有巴恩斯开什么车，最常去的酒吧，会喜欢什么样的欧米伽……为了今天，布洛克花了大半个月把巴恩斯那恶少研究了个透，只是没想到自己刚到纽约，还没来得及行动，詹姆斯·巴恩斯就自己上赶子凑过来，还把“一千万”送到了自己面前。

“不如这样，我两来一发。你把我操爽了，我跟你走！”托尼微微一笑，环上布洛克的脖颈，跟他打着哑谜，“如果我把你操爽了，你留下，我们再来一发？”

布洛克微微眯眼，还未开口，走廊里已经传来了脚步声，布洛克心中暗叫不好，靠！来不及了！他猛地脱掉上衣，下一秒便把托尼压在了床上，顺势强吻了上去。托尼非常配合，他已经做好待会扑进史蒂夫怀里，哭诉布洛克拿枪胁迫他，并且痛斥巴基企图谋杀亲夫，最好闹到霍华德那，顺势把婚约解除了……完美！不会有比这个更完美的了！但，托尼失策了。巴基和史蒂夫进门，布洛克突然间蹦了起来，骂了一句，“操！这他妈的是要加钱的！”这超过了布洛克的部署，虽然他一个人对付几个阿尔法绰绰有余。然而带着托尼，情况就不一样了，不管是打晕抗走还是硬生生拖走，都太招摇了。这深宅大院的，难保不会有什么监控器和警卫。而且房间太小，这会子要是打起来待会伤了托尼，他可是要付毁约金的！好在巴基也没多说什么，甚至还暗暗惋惜，这么辣的欧米伽，果然是出来卖的……

托尼的反应也快，知道原本的思路行不通，立马开了口，“别小气啊，吉米！翻倍给他！你出不起，我可以帮你出啊！”佣兵不就是拿人钱财替人消灾，要的也不过是钱嘛！其他的没有，钱，史塔克家多的是。而布洛克的想法也很简单，这单怕是没法干了。干了那么多年佣兵也不是没跑过单，都到这份上了，能讹一点是一点。于是布洛克爬了起来，摆出了个极其撩人的姿势，“怎么样？你们商量商量？是要一个个来，还是一起上？还有，双龙是要加钱的！”

布洛克说得“情真意切”，再加上托尼的帮腔，也就导致巴基一瞬间把布洛克的话当真了，他一把将布洛克拉了过去，害得黑发欧米伽一个踉跄，跌进他怀里，“我给你4ways的钱，今晚就我一个操你！”

“为什么不是那只大金毛操我？”布洛克现在裸着上身，他甚至越过巴基的肩朝史蒂夫抛了个媚眼。

这可把史蒂夫彻底吓得说不出话，愣愣地僵在那。最终还是托尼替史蒂夫解了围，“因为他要卖身给我。”好吧，状况没有缓解。史蒂夫已经把自己僵成了一座雕像。

布洛克挑了下眉，朝史蒂夫眨了一下眼睛，“我可没想到在这都能遇到同行？”巴基被刺激得厉害，他看上的欧米伽，为什么老想着别人？这对于上东区恶少来说这实在太少见了。为此，巴基一口咬在了布洛克的脖颈上，惹得布洛克破口大骂，“嘶！你他妈的是狗吗！”

托尼乐得看巴基吃瘪，这会儿早就蹦下了床，赤着脚踩在柔软的地毯上，他环上了史蒂夫的脖颈，整个人随即贴了上去，“史蒂夫……来嘛！当着我未婚夫的面标记我如何？”

世道疯了。

这几分钟内，冲击太大，史蒂夫整个大脑处于当机状态，僵在原地动弹不得。

“嗨呀……安东尼，你这是多么看不起我？等本少爷脱光，你会后悔的！”巴基口无遮拦，手上也开始手忙脚乱地解皮带了。

“这么猴急？”布洛克心里清楚跑不了了，既来之，则安之，如果这一发够爽的话，这一单不做也罢。他二话不说跪下了，挑衅般地看了托尼一眼，“比比？”说话间，他已经把巴基的家伙掏了出来，侧着头从囊袋舔到了前端，舌尖打着转，舔舐着马眼，接着二话不说一口把巴基的下体含了进去，巴基那可观的尺寸直接捅进了布洛克的嗓子眼。

托尼愣了一秒，伸手揪住了史蒂夫的领带，“我们心里都清楚，你爱我，我也爱你。我们直接跳过什么恋爱，直奔主题！现在操我说不定还有机会娶我，要不然……你这辈子都别想见到我！”

巴基还想开口劝史蒂夫，却被布洛克那条灵活的舌头惹得，到嘴边的话都化成了呻吟。房间里的信息素混杂，布洛克那浓郁的朗姆酒味，让人有几分微醺，再加上托尼那闻着就知道口感丝滑，奶味浓郁的巧克力味，史蒂夫都被刺激得不得不起反应。阿尔法果然是用下半身思考的动物，这么一来史蒂夫身上那若有若无的鸢尾花香渐浓。面对自己心心念念地欧米伽，就算是一向自律的史蒂夫也无法忍耐。等他反应过来的时候，托尼已被他压在了身下……

早知道，托尼喜欢史蒂夫也很久了。那时候的史蒂夫又瘦又小，怯生生地跟在巴基后边，不说话也跟他们这群欧米伽一起玩，最过分的是一看到托尼就跑。“我长得有那么吓人吗？”这是托尼一直以来的疑惑，有什么好跑的，我又不是狼外婆！直到今天，看到史蒂夫的画册，托尼才知道，史蒂夫只是单纯的害羞了。这么一想，也就明白为什么洛基老说托尼和史蒂夫简直是天造地设的一对……

好在不久前沃辛顿药业研制了一款情趣药剂，能模拟发情期，刚刚通过测试，还没来得及发布。史塔克家作为沃辛顿家的合作伙伴之一，倒也提前拿到了几支试用装。托尼从霍华德那摸了一支出来，溜进史蒂夫的房间，准备顺势来个意外发情，好来个生米煮成熟饭。自己的欧米伽儿子被标记了，托尼就不信老爸还有脸让他嫁给巴恩斯……然而托尼的如意算盘砸了，他哪知道进来的会是巴恩斯那恶少！好在事情还算顺利，最起码现在史蒂夫近在眼前。揪着史蒂夫的那头金发，托尼叹息一声，不管了……反正结果是他想要的，也算是梦想成真了。

得益于欧米伽平等法案的颁布，阿尔法对配偶的权益已经微弱到了仅剩可以进入生殖腔和进行标记了。作为走在时代前端的欧米伽，托尼自从跳级上了大学之后，也就有样学样，像自己那风流过甚的阿尔法老爸那样，过上了寻花觅柳的日子。只不过能上他床的都是些闻不出他是个欧米伽的贝塔或者腰肢比他更软的欧米伽，为史蒂夫留了心自然也就不愿意被其他阿尔法触碰……

托尼失神的期间，史蒂夫已经脱掉了白衬衫，壮硕的胸肌几乎撑破那贴身T恤。“等等！”托尼突然间喊停，“史蒂夫……你该不会是处吧！”这个问题至关重要，毕竟床上最难缠的就是处！

然而托尼此话一出，巴基立马“噗呲”一声笑了出来，“史蒂夫不是处，那世界上没处了！”

布洛克抬眼瞄了巴基一眼，吐出嘴里的家伙，示意巴基坐到沙发上去，他自己则扯掉了皮带，示意巴基帮他点支烟，“你也没好到哪里去！估计生殖腔在哪你都找不到！”据皮尔斯给的情报，曼哈顿上东区恶少詹姆斯·巴恩斯虽然有过无数前女友前男友，但却当真没传闻把那个男性欧米伽拐上床，布洛克很怀疑这家伙到底找不找得到G点在哪。

当然，托尼才没心情觉得崩溃，他瞄了一眼史蒂夫鼓起的裤裆，有种非常不好的预感。为了不让自己疼晕过去，他用最快的速度在脑子里做了道计算题，突然有了个恶俗的想法，“Rum…你过来下。”

“嗨！安东尼，你这就不厚道了！”巴基瞬间开口抱怨道。

“得了吧！你占着史蒂夫也不是一时半会儿了。”托尼也当仁不让，随即调侃了回去，而布洛克也抛下了巴基，朝托尼这边走了过来。随着他的走动，已经解开皮带的裤子落到了脚踝，被布洛克顺势踢掉，里头根本没有所谓的内裤，胯间的家伙半勃着，布洛克也不避讳，甩着屌就过去了。史蒂夫随即眉头都拧到了一起去，一脸“非礼勿视”，转头不忍再看。

“Rum，你帮我做前戏怎么样？”托尼爬了起来，一把搂住布洛克的脖颈，“我知道你的名号，大名鼎鼎的交叉骨，你那条舌头整个佣兵界闻名。”

“我的通缉令上还写了这个？”布洛克微微挑眉，对此表示兴趣，“可别告诉我，上头连爹地的三围和尺寸都有！”

“你真当自己是men婊头牌啊！”

布洛克被逗乐了，伸手拂过托尼的侧颈腺体，“头不头牌不敢说。”

“说你是九头蛇二把手，不过分吧！你的雇主开价多少，我可以给你两倍。”

“不敢当，说什么二把手，不过都是表面风光。钱从来不是问题，要想违约我大可一枪崩了雇主。接了这活，单纯是因为雇主答应事成之后能让我远离那是非之地。我可以招供九头蛇基地的坐标，FBI大可一锅端了他们。但前提是撤销我的全球通缉令，申请证人保护，提供正式身份。从此我洗手不干。你能做到这些，我躺下让你开苞都可以。”布洛克也提了自己的要求，叼着烟继续吞云吐雾，“还有，别想着别送老子进去，定位脚环什么的勉强可以接受。”

“成交。”托尼微微一笑，本质上布洛克·布洛克和托尼是同一种欧米伽，“前戏，我和Rum自己来，你两边看边自己撸吧！不过……可别急着射出来啊！”托尼意味深长的瞄了眼两阿尔法的裆，甚至还伸手拍了把布洛克完全暴露在空气里的翘臀，“而这里的第一次，是我的。”

“你还没办事，就想着操老子？”布洛克微微勾起嘴角，把烟头捻灭。

“润滑剂你拿着，自己先开拓吧！”托尼似乎对此非常有自信，随手把手机丢给巴基，后者撇了撇嘴，却也没出言反抗，噼里啪啦拨了一个电话出去。没一会儿再上网查，通缉名单上已经找不到布洛克的名字了。

布洛克倒也信守承诺，事情还没着落，他就已经准备得差不多了。等结果一出来，他也就自然而然躺下张开双腿，露出那未被侵犯过的秘境，“All yours, baby!”托尼被逗乐了，他注射了被迫发情的药剂，其实早已硬了许久，如今也是湿透了。但药剂其实只是模拟发情，并不是真的进入发情期，也就还没逼到难以忍受的地步。送入布洛克体内，惹得身经百战的的黑发欧米伽都忍不住发出呻吟。

“喜欢叫床？”托尼没有给布洛克太多适应的时间，便开始了抽插运动，“你该不会真的是第一次吧！”

“那你可能要失望了，巧克力甜心！”布洛克的大脑被快感侵袭，但还是勉强回应一句。托尼的床技相当不错，即使尺寸够不到生殖腔，也能让布洛克爽上一发。意大利人颇为讲究，布洛克身上很干净，剃得连耻毛都没有。托尼抚着布洛克肌肉结实的大腿，伸手按压黑发欧米伽的会阴处，惹得布洛克大骂出口，换来了史蒂夫一句毫无气势的“注意言辞”，这下布洛克更加变本加厉，“注意你他妈的言辞！你他妈的要嘛闭嘴，要嘛用屌填满老子的嘴……”

然而，下一秒巴基就照做了，一个从上而下的深喉，直接让布洛克的粗口卡在了喉咙里。

史蒂夫扶着额，苦笑道，“我觉得自己价值观有点崩塌了……”

“别告诉我，你没幻想过这个？”巴基一脸难以置信地转头看自家发小，“两欧米伽自慰，这场面多香艳啊！”

托尼故意停下了活塞运动，让布洛克缓缓的同时，开口调戏史蒂夫，“别害羞，甜心！趁现在一起脱了，让我们验验货。”史蒂夫羞得脸通红，在巴基面前还好说，毕竟那是自己从小到大的好友。对着托尼虽然进度太快，但也还算正常。但这不还有个外人呢……还是个前不久还打算绑架托尼的外人？史蒂夫可没巴基那么心大。然而托尼并不准备这么放过史蒂夫，直勾勾地盯着他的裆，一副他不脱不罢休的架势。史蒂夫纠结了半天，才扭扭捏捏地脱了西装裤，却手抖了半天都脱不掉那拳击短裤，最后还是巴基一把给揪了下来。

“靠！这尺寸你他妈的害羞个毛啊！”巴基骂了一句，还不嫌害臊地伸手拍了把史蒂夫的家伙，那半勃的柱体就此甩了一下。托尼起哄般地吹了个口哨，布洛克更是一脸痞笑地开口调戏史蒂夫，“爹地给你口一发，怎么样？不收你钱！”

这下子史蒂夫更是羞得不知所措，他伸手捂住自己的脸，仿佛这样就能逃离现实一样。最终还是托尼伸手抚上了史蒂夫那大家伙，惊得史蒂夫秒回了神，“什么都别想，看着我的眼睛……好吗？”金发阿尔法一瞬间听话得像只金毛犬，乖乖点了头。“开心点甜心，我可不想待会看到你还是软的！让自己兴奋起来。”托尼伸手摸了把史蒂夫的脸，在金发阿尔法愣神的期间，棕发欧米伽侧着身子，在史蒂夫的前端落下一吻，托尼也明显感觉到手里的家伙，瞬间大了一圈，“你可以站到我面前来，我可以做到边操Rum，边帮你射出来。我猜你撑不过十秒。”

此话一出，巴基非常不给面子的笑了出来，甚至因此笑得一颤一颤的，惹得布洛克发出了痛苦的干呕，堵在嗓子眼的大家伙颤动着，让他有点窒息。在这种极度痛苦的情况下布洛克竟然还能射出来，白浊的液体溅到了腹肌上。因为缺乏氧气，布洛克挣扎了起来，巴基却坚持发泄完，恼得倒在床上剧烈喘气的布洛克恨不得缓过劲了就赏他两巴掌。

而托尼那头当真开始帮史蒂夫口了，完事了的巴基神清气爽，也就起哄般地开始数数，托尼的口活不算好，但对于史蒂夫来说简直是神级的冲击，几个笨拙的深喉就彻底把持不住，把那初精灌进了托尼喉咙里。这下子惹得棕发欧米伽被呛到了，生理眼泪一瞬间凝满了那琥珀般漂亮的大眼睛。布洛克赶紧伸手帮托尼拍拍背，两欧米伽相视一笑，不可抑制地吻到一起，两阿尔法只能干着急，不顶事。

布洛克不在发情期，刚射过一次，一时半会儿还勃不起来，因此俯身托着托尼的腰就把他的臀部抬了起来。黑发欧米伽俯身舔上那幽闭湿润的穴口，两阿尔法瞬间哪里见识过这个，一个看得眼珠子都不舍得转一下，一个眉头拧得都能夹死苍蝇了。进入模拟发情期的托尼，熬了这么半天，自然受不了半点刺激，布洛克的舌头非常灵活，模仿着性交的动作，再加上探入的中指，两阿尔法就这么目瞪口呆地看着布洛克用舌头把托尼活活舔射，又将那被精液溅得星星点点的小腹舔了个遍，紧接着就猛地将史蒂夫扯过去，吻了个结实。史蒂夫也不知道是被那腥味刺激到了，还是被布洛克吓蒙了，整个人僵在原地，连手该放哪都不知道了。

看到这一幕，巴基脑子里的弦更是“啪”地一声断了，恶少的顽劣性子瞬间暴露，他毫不客气地把布洛克拖了回去，猛地扇了了那挺翘的臀部两下，那声音听着都知道痛。但布洛克却一瞬间兴奋了起来，那疲软的下体也瞬间立了起来。满溢南欧风情的欧米伽那隐藏的受虐属性一瞬间显现出来，他甚至还开口调笑道，“你要站立式还是背入式？先说好，乘骑式要加钱。”

巴基那双绿眼睛熬得通红，像只被侵犯了领地的猛犬，他哪管那么多，一把掀翻了布洛克就给送了进去，阿尔法的尺寸大得可怕，差点没把布洛克给捅穿了。“操！你他妈的！不戴套不许射里边！”布洛克骂道，但还是安耐不住，不由自主的扭动腰肢把自己往巴基的下体上送。

“别动！我来。”巴基的声音透着隐忍已久愤怒，他毫不客气地掐着布洛克地脖子，疯了似地提胯抽插，“啪啪啪”地声音回荡在整个房间里，布洛克近乎要窒息了，但他偏偏又爱急了这个。好容易巴基才松开了布洛克，却又换成揪住那半长的头发，更是惹得布洛克的呻吟破碎。

托尼也不甘示弱，环着史蒂夫地脖颈，轻声道，“你是第一次。让我来，好吗？”史蒂夫都没来得及把这句话捋顺，托尼就扶着那被金色毛发覆盖的柱体，坐了上去，稍加适应便开始自己上下弹动。在伪发情期的托尼本来就是半勃，被贯穿也就很快再次勃起了。乘骑这种体位本就深入，没一会儿就连史蒂夫竟也无师自通地向上顶了两下，更加得寸进尺的是这几下活活顶到了生殖腔口，史蒂夫的家伙简直是托尼迄今为止玩过最带感的玩具，因此很快也就缴械投降了。刚发泄过，还被反复抽插，后穴过于敏感，托尼颤抖着持续射精，本来还显得白浊的体液，现在更是稀得像水……但史蒂夫他妈的怎么还没成结！

布洛克那头也没好到哪里去，巴基近乎暴虐的对待让他根本把持不住，但到了几近成结的时候，还是硬撑着抬脚巴基“请”了出去，“说好的不内射，爹地勉为其难允许你射老子脸上！”不是所有欧米伽都喜欢被颜射，巴基也没什么可抱怨的，撇着嘴撸动自己的家伙，不一会儿便射了布洛克一脸。胡渣上的浊液让布洛克那开房脸看起来更加色情……

相比之下，史蒂夫反而是最持久也最幸运的那个，他鬼使神差地撞开了托尼的生殖腔，将已经脱力的欧米伽抱进怀里，开始成结的同时，精液一股一股地灌进生殖腔，托尼的小腹也一点一点涨了起来。直到这时史蒂夫这才突然间想到……他还没好好吻过自己心爱的托尼。小心翼翼地挑起托尼的下巴，犹豫再三才小心翼翼地吻了上去。托尼的唇很软，史蒂夫也没什么吻技可言，只是轻轻附上了个轻吻就把托尼重新搂进怀里。

布洛克懒得看他们腻歪，抹了把脸，就蹦下床，走没两步就被巴基拉住了，后者猛然来了句“怎么样？”

“怎么样？”布洛克玩心突起，伸手揉了揉巴基的头发，“叫声爹地，我就告诉你。”巴基没有迟疑，当真乖乖叫了一声“爹地”，换来布洛克一阵哈哈大笑。

“屌不错，挺漂亮。”布洛克如此评价道。

那就是说他妈的活不好！“布鲁克林小王子”觉得自己受到了奇耻大辱，但还是忍不住看着布洛克的窄腰舔嘴唇，计划着下次要用什么体位征服这个嘴硬的欧米伽……

折腾了一夜，第二天一早托尼醒来只觉腰酸背痛，挣扎了好一会儿才发现根本不在自己的房间，身旁熟睡的明显是昨天刚认识的布洛克，而史蒂夫和巴基各自从身后搂着自家欧米伽还在睡梦中流连……

不……不对！

我是史蒂夫的欧米伽了，詹姆斯·巴坎南·巴恩斯那家伙他妈的没标记到布洛克。哈！一想到这个，托尼就觉得神清气爽。闭上眼，托尼发自内心的感叹，真好，早餐该来杯曼哈顿庆祝一下了！挣开史蒂夫的怀抱，越过他取来自己手机，却发现上百条未读消息，其中就包括了洛基那句发了N次的“你他妈的倒是看GG啊！”……

 

_重磅：G.B.P.P*今早的那杯曼哈顿少了颗樱桃。据我所知，这种错误可不是常见的。风流如A，还不至于调错了曼哈顿，而且没了樱桃，曼哈顿还是少了种独到的风韵。哦～等等，还是说G.B.P.P是丢了的不是那种樱桃？哈！摘樱桃的孤独男孩呦，要知道，掺了威末的波本可不叫波本了。一脚踏进了上东区，也未必就是局内人！只可惜最好的男人最终还是没能做成伴郎，不过好在我们的恶少J向来不甘寂寞，在此我也只能祝愿Mr.R真能成了J的Mr. Right了，但谁又知道会呢？XOXO, Gossip girl！_

 

**Author's Note:**

> *best man：伴郎的英文，直译为最好的男人。所以GG调侃伴郎得是世界上最好的男人。  
> *剑：意大利扑克中的“剑”就是常见扑克中的黑桃。  
> *G.B.P.P：genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist。“天才，亿万富翁，花花公子，慈善家”的首字母缩写。


End file.
